The Variant Crusade: This is only the Begining
by arbiter6784
Summary: From the uprising of the GUNGINR Robots, to the downfall of the MARK V's, this fantastic fanfic takes you to a universe unknown. The VARIANT Crusade involves all Armour types, forming into a separate force of killing machines, when an ancient soldier awakens to defy the powerful GUNGINR armies, can they band together to stop it in time? Allot of OC's...
1. SECTION 1: A-Cheev-Hunter

_**I was writing so much of The Lost Squad i got bored, so this is a break project for a couple of weeks, hope you guys like it!**_

_**(LOOKING FOR BETA READERS! TWO!) Please Private Message me if you'd like too, **_

_**Some of you may think this is a copy of Matchmaking Wars, I guarantee it is not intended to be!**_

_**A-Cheev-Hunter's surface, State of TubeYou, November 3**__**rd**__**, 2598, 3:00pm**_

**Jack**

EOD Corporal Jack "_Bowie"_ Bowie walked through the graveyard of bodies, many of which used to be his comrades, the battlefield was littered with thousands of cream coloured EOD soldiers and many more grey CQB's. What used to be the green grass, was now red as a rose. He looked up into the sky, sun burning as bright as ever, broken debrief from ships falling.

Jack's radio flared to life, "_Any EOD soldiers out there, *STATIC* is Captain Br*Static* Of the EOD attack fleet Retribution, I am dispatching 30 pelicans to pick up survivors, all HUDS will be marked with the locations, *static* they will take you to *static* the Flagship, Missouri, Over and Out."_

Jack knew this was his chance to fight another day, to achieve revenge for his fallen comrades, he picked up his Battle Rifle and Magnum, then made his way for the Rendevouz

_**A-Cheev-Hunter's Surface, State of TubeYou, November 3**__**rd**__**, 2598, 3:00pm**_

**Cameron**

Sergeant Cameron "Chill" Hill was the lone survivor in his platoon, they were dispatched behind enemy lines to take out the enemy major, but were quickly eliminated by Hayabusa soldiers. He had a plasma wound in his arm, as the CQB managed to develop Plasma Based weapons before any other armies.

Chill's radio crackled, "_Any EOD soldiers out there, *STATIC* is Captain Br*Static* Of the EOD attack fleet Retribution, I am dispatching 30 pelicans to pick up survivors, all HUDS will be marked with the locations, *static* they will take you to *static* the Flagship, Missouri, Over and Out."_

Filled again with that last little bit of hope, he stood up, the plasma wound flaring in pain, "Probably won't make it, if this thing keeps acting up." Muttered Chill, he searched his platoon leader's backpack, he found some biofoam, he inserted into his arm and made off for the Rendevouz.

_**A-Cheev-Hunter's Surface, State of TubeYou, November 3**__**rd**__** 2598, 3:17pm**_

**Trinity**

Private Trinity "Masher" Messer awoke with to a yelling, she looked up to see three CQB soldiers pointing guns at her, and her helmet was ripped of and was lying in the ground not too far away. She could see her squad mate, Chris with a gun at his head, in total there was 7 CQB soldiers.

"Cap'n look who we gotz, found us a little piece of meat and this EOD soldier." Said the pone aiming a gun at Chris' head.

"Keep the girl, kill him." Replied the one with gold markings, most likely the Captain.

Trinity started to struggle, she then yelled out, "No, No, NO!"

She started struggling even harder, then she got hit on the back of her head with a pistol, she faded in and out of reality, until Chris' head exploded in a shower of brains, plasma and bone.

"Now, your comin wif me." said the Captain.

He started dragging Trinity away when four of the CQB's fell, another three were torn apart from gunfire. Trinity looked up to see a knife in the Captains neck, and then his two guards died. Out stepped an EOD soldier, he took of his Helmet to reveal his short brown hair and green eyes, they stared at each other for a little bit, then he said in a deep Australian accent, "Name's Jack Bowie, But there's time for greetings later, let's get outta here!"

Trinity ran over, retrieved her helmet, and Chris' dog tags. Then followed Jack to the rendezvous.

_**A-Cheev-Hunter's Surface, State of TubeYou, November 3**__**rd**__** 2598, 3:17pm**_

**Jack**

Jack was 300m out from the rendezvous when he heard voices to the right. He inched closer, until he saw it. Two EOD soldiers, one male and the other female, were kneeling on the ground with CQB's all around them, the male had a gun at his head. All of a sudden his head exploded into a shower of brain, plasma and bone.

"Now, your comin wif me." said the gold marked one.

Jack levelled his BR, ready to take the shot. He shot four bursts, each one impacting with the CQB soldier's helmets, he darted to another location and fired another three rounds, killing another three of them. He rolled into some better cover, took out his knife and threw it at the one dragging the EOD soldier away, he levelled his magnum and killed the last two CQB, he walked over to the girl, stopping in his tracks to look into her eyes, it's rare seeing another soldiers face these days.

She had blonde hair, in a pony tail, white skin from wearing her armour and brown eyes. He shoot himself out of the trance and said, "Name's Jack Bowie, but there's time for that later, lets get outta here!"

_**A-Cheev-Hunter's Surface, State of TubeYou, November 3**__**rd**__** 2598, 3:26pm**_

**Jack & Trinity**

As the two of them were nearing the rendevouz, Jack started asking a few questions, trying to get some conversation going.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Jack

"Trinity, friends call me Masher, well friends that are still alive anyway." She replied

"Was he, a friend?" Asked Jack, a little concerned.

"Yeah, well was until he... anyway what rank are you? My helmet's kinda broken from the warthog crash." She replied, with a sad tone in her voice.

"Corporal, been in the service for three years, this is my first Major war, I was involved in the destruction of the OPERATOR army, but only served on the planet for a month. I've been here for the last year and half, you?" Responded Jack, feeling good about himself.

"Private First Class, been in service for a year, spent my time on the EOD _Leprechaun_, until I arrived here a month ago with my Spec Ops team." Said Trinity.

_Spec Ops, how the hell does a Private First Class get into a SPEC OPS TEAM? _Thought Jack,

"Oh, before you start to wonder about how I got in, I only serve as the sniper, if you're one of the best snipers on the planet, then it's an almost guaranteed ticket in." Informed Trinity.

At that moment they arrived at the Pelican, only one other soldier was in it, he had Gray markings on his shoulders, indicating he was a sergeant. The two EOD's sat down on the other side of him.

"Sir." Chorused Jack and Trinity as they sat down.

"At ease, soldiers, just call me Chill, not... Sir." Replied the Sergeant.

**_Authors Note:_**

**_hoped you like it!_**

**_MORE ON THE WAY!_**

**_Armies and Colours:_**

**_EOD (Cream)_**

**_CQB (Grey)_**

**_GUNGINR (Silver)_**

**_Hayabusa (Black)_**

**_EVA (Blue)_**

**_RECON (White)_**

**_Scout (Red)_**

**_MARK V (Dark Green)_**

**_MARK VI (Light Green)_**

**_MARK VII (Green)_**

**_Operator (Orange)_**

**_Recruit (Purple)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Turbo Pods, ACTIVATE!

_**The EOD Flagship Missouri, Orbiting A-Cheev-Hunter, November 26**__**th**__**, 2598, 10:00am**_

**Jack/Trinity/Cameron**

Jack awoke to a knock on his quarters, he received a promotion when he got back 23 days ago, he was now known as Sergeant Jack Bowie.

"Sir, you've been requested by Captain Brinks in his office." Spoke the messenger.

Jack moaned and said, "Alright, I'll be there in 3." Replied Jack

As Jack left his room and started to head to the Captain's office, he was thinking to himself, how did he receive sergeant when he was only 27. _Maybe they were running low? _He thought.

He turned the corner and saw the office, he stepped inside and saw 5 other soldiers in there, Corporal Trinity, Warrant Officer Chill, two of the soldiers had green markings, indicating they were most likely privates, while the one with red markings was most likely a Commander.

"Welcome, Sergeant, please, take a seat." Said Brinks,

"Now, I assume you all want to know why your here, so I'll tell you, we've heard... reports, that a MARK VI and MARK V soldier have been let loose on Earth, as you all know Earth currently belongs to the SCOUT's, we have a long term alliance with the SCOUT's, and the Grand Marshall and I have decided to each construct a special operations team to check it out, a team of SCOUT's is to meet you in the Orbit of earth. This is Commander Lachlan Brindell, he has a long time of service in the EOD Military, the SCOUT's know him well, he will be in charge of your team, Warrant Cameron Officer Hill is his secondary officer while Sergeant Jack Bowie is his third, Corporal Trinity Messer and then Privates Jun Sergei and Sarah Jockey are your team, you will depart to Earth in two days, The ACG cruiser _Redemption _will come to retrieve you." Informed Brinks,

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what are "ACG Ships?" asked Jack,

"ACG ships are ships operated by EOD, SCOUT and RECON soldiers, so the Alliance between us stays intact" Answered Lachlan,

They all stood, saluted the captain and walked out of the room. Jack and Trinity went down one corridor while Cameron, Lachlan and Sarah went down the left one. Jun ended up heading to the armoury to do some explosive stuff.

"So, know anything about our new Commander? I've never seen such a high rank on the field before." Asked Jack,

"Well, he's been in the EOD military since he was 6, he was part of some kind of Super Soldier Program, his whole career in the EOD military now totals up to 50 years, he's never lost a battle, and his kill count exceeds the whole of this fleet." Replied Trinity,

"Jesus! That guys a tough mofoe." Said Jack,

"Anyway, I've gotta get going, I was planning to do some sparring with Sarah before we left." Said Trinity with excitement.

"Alrighty then, Catch up soon" Replied Jack.

_**The EOD Flagship Missouri, Orbiting A-Cheev-Hunter, November 26**__**th**__**, 2598, 12:30pm**_

**Trinity and Sarah**

"Ha-ha!" Chuckled Trinity as she scored a direct hit on Sarah's side, Sarah returned with a massive blow to Trinity's legs, knocking them out from underneath her, Sarah prepared for the final blow and Trinity kicked Sarah in the stomach, she went flying back into the ropes, Trinity followed back with four more heavy blows on Sarah's suit, she jumped on Sarah, knocking her onto the ground and flipped her around and got her in a headlock.

Meanwhile on the spectators deck Jack and Cameron were watching the match.

"That was some crazy-ass Bruce Lee shit right there!" commented Jack,

"I'm with you on that, and I've realised how brown Sarah's hair was! She looks like palmer!" said Cameron

Sarah finally gave up and tapped, meaning Trinity won the match.

"Yeah Buddy!" Chanted Trinity,

"Great match!" commented Cameron as he took another sip of his Whiskey,

"Well, I still got a week to catch up on the _Retribution_!" Yelled Sarah,

"That was my entertainment for the day!" said Jack,

A soldier turned the corner and walked up to Cameron and Jack, he said, "The Captain requires your squad there, your Commander already knows."

_**The EOD Flagship Missouri, Orbiting A-Cheev-Hunter, November 26**__**th**__**, 2598, 12:40pm**_

**Jack/Trinity/Cameron/Sarah/Jun**

"Okay, We've got some bad news, the _Retribution _is under attack by the EVA, they have managed to destroy three of the frigates with it, only the _Retribution_ and the Carrier _Forward Into Glory_ are remaining, I'm dispatching you to the prowler _Redemption_, they will arrived as backup for the _Retribution_, it is carrying over 1000 EOD soldiers, the SCOUT and RECON armies are dispatching warships to help out, but we can't spare that, this planet is too damn important." Said Brinks,

"So, I assume we're leaving... now?" Asked Jack,

"Indeed Sergeant, your Commander is the highest ranking non navy officer there, so he'll be in charge of the attack, Captain Hutacus is the commanding officer on the Prowler." Replied Brinks,

"Alright, PRISM Squad, form up!" ordered Cameron,

"Too Hangar 17-B!" Commanded Jack,

_**The EOD Prowler Redemption, exited slipspace in the Jericho System, November 27th, 2598, 12:30pm**_

**PRISM Squad**

"Alright, Strap in! The Torpedo pods are going directly into Hangar bay 518 on the _Retribution_, Alright, PRISM, ready..." Said Lachlan,

"3... 2... 1..., LAUNCH!" Yelled the deck officer,

900 EOD Torpedo Pods left the prowler, all heading for either the _Retribution_ or the _Forward unto Glory, _another 100 of the pods went for the ships attacking it, the Torpedo pods were practically missiles, just hollowed out and fired with soldiers inside, the EOD invention actually.

PRISM's pods impacted, they all clambered out of the torpedoes, they were all armed with a M395 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR), a BR85HB (Battle Rifle) and the M4D5 Pump-Action Shotgun.

Trinity was a preferred Sniper, so she mainly held the Battle Rifle at the ready, Jun and Sarah both preferred the DMR, while Jack and Cameron had their Shotguns out. The Commander preferred his knives over anything else, so he chose to holster everything he hyad.

"Trinity, Jack, head to the Bridge, secure it, make sure no one gets in, I need the Admiral Secured. Cameron head to the reactor, make sure it's locked down, Jun make a dash for the Communications, then make for the Engine room, that's where Sarah and I will be, Move out." Ordered Lachlan,

Trinity and Jack nodded, they turned right and ran for the corridors, Cameron made a dash forward like Jun, as they were practically heading the same way, Sarah and Lachlan then turned left and went down that corridor.


End file.
